fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yazmyne's Venusaur
Yazmyne's Venusaur is a / Pokemon owned by Yazmyne. He is Yazmyne's first Pokemon whom chose to start her Pokemon journey, making him Yazmyne's first Pokemon overall. History Battles Ablaze Bulbasaur was introduced in I Sing of Arms and the Man! along with a Charmander and Squirtle that Professor Oak planned to give to new trainers. Upon being presented with the choices for her first Pokemon to begin her travels in the Kanto region, Yazmyne chose Bulbasaur. Yazmyne explains that she chose Bulbasaur because he would be an underdog against Lance's Dragonite, and despite their disadvantage in an exciting battle, they would win. Yazmyne promptly began training Bulbasaur for battles and together they managed to defeat a wild Pidgey, allowing Yazmyne to capture it. Off-screen, Bulbasaur had also defeated a wild Spinarak, which startled Yazmyne, but Yazmyne ultimately caught the Spinarak too. Yazmyne and Bulbasaur had their first Trainer battle against Yazmyne's fellow rookie Daniel in Viridian City!. Bulbasaur battled against Daniel's Swinub in a battle that started in a collision between Tackle and Take Down in which Bulbasaur was overwhelmed. Facing an Ice-Type, Bulbasaur faced a disadvantage against Swinub's Powder Snow and Ice Shard attacks. Bulbasaur was getting angry during the battle, but Yazmyne calmed him, reminding that they needed to work together. When faced with another Ice Shard, Bulbasaur cleverly used Vine Whip to capture the crystal orb and throw back at Swinub. Swinub evaded but Bulbasaur caught Swinub and slammed him to the ground. Bulbasaur followed with Leech Seed and won the battle with a powerful Tackle. To compete in the Viridian Contest, Yazmyne planned to use Bulbasaur in the battle rounds, but she was too preoccupied in training her newly caught Caterpie to focus on him. In Speeding Up the Evolution Process!, Bulbasaur, understand Yazmyne's situation, set out to train on his own and he practiced his Vine Whip. He then came across a team of Grass-Type Pokemon, who were able to use Razor Leaf. Bulbasaur was unable to execute the attack and asked to be taught from the wild Pokemon. After Bulbasaur defeated a Weepinbell, Bulbasaur was welcomed to the colony and began to learn Razor Leaf. That night, Bulbasaur returned to Yazmyne filthy from training, and Yazmyne didn't bombard Bulbasaur with questions, more focused on getting him clean. Bulbasaur later practiced his Vine Whip against Dante's Beedrill, chasing her with his vines as Beedrill flew around with Agility. In First Time's the Charm!, Bulbasaur entered the Viridian Contest the battle rounds after Yazmyne scantly got by the appeal stage. Bulbasaur and Yazmyne watched the first battles intently then faced a Machoke in the fourth quarterfinal match. Bulbasaur struggled against Machoke's incredible power and Flamethrower, but after Bulbasaur wrapped Machoke with the vines of Leech Seed, Bulbasaur was able to win the battle by points. In the semifinals, Bulbasaur struggled again, this time against Nick's Scyther. Bulbasaur was initially behind in the battle, having taken two direct Razor Wind attacks. Bulbasaur countered by restraining Scyther with his vines to flail him about before ultimately restricting Scyther's arms to stop Scyther's final Double Hit. Once again, Bulbasaur won the battle on points and after overpowering a Kirlia in the finals in a collision between Razor Leaf and Magical Leaf, Bulbasaur's victory allowed Yazmyne to win the Viridian City Contest and her first Kanto ribbon. Bulbasuar continued to be the main powerhouse on Yazmyne's team, helping her earn the Boulder Badge and Cascade Badge in Rock Crusher! and Calming the Cascading Waves! by defeating Forrest's Rhyhorn as well as Misty's Corsola and Starmie, taking full advantage of the type advantages he had over them. In The Urge to Perform!, Bulbasar and Butterfree convinced Yazmyne to become a Coordinator since the two of them wanted to compete in Contests and help Yazmyne pursue her goal to become a league champion. Bulbasaur appeared on the appeal stage and juggled several balls with his vines to earn a modest score, but enough to place Yazmyne in the battle rounds. Yazmyne had Bulbasaur battle has her fourth Pokemon in a trainer battle against Megan in Treading Along the Lavender Path!. Bulbasaur went up against Megan's Smoochum who had cleanly defeated Staryu and Spinarak. Bulbasaur struggled too as his Vine Whip attacks were countered with Confusion and he fell prey to one of Smoochum's Psyshock attacks. After Bulbasaur managed to halt a Sweet Kiss, he landed a Razor Leaf, and knocked back an Avalanche attack with Vine Whip. A Tackle-Vine Whip combination then won Bulbasaur the battle. Bulbasaur continued to face Megan's fifth and final Pokemon, Zebstrika. Zebsrika planned to win this easily with a direct attack from Spark. However, the move was perfect for Bulbasaur whose vines captured the Electric-Type amd then drain him with Leech Seed. Zebstrika managed to paralyze Bulbasaur with Thunder Wave, and after fierce battling from both sides, Bulbasaur shifted into a Constest-style of battle to ultimately trip Zebstrika with Vine Whip and defeated him with Tackle, winning Yazmyne the battle. Bulbasaur suffered its first loss in An Insightful Battle! during Yazmyne's third gym battle in Lavender Town, since the Saffron Gyms were closed. He fell to Miss Cleo's Gastly in her Ghost-Type Gym. Yazymne still won the battle due to Butterfree and Staryu, but Bulbasaur took the defeat as a sign of weakness. In the following episode, Bulbasaur was still furious over his first loss and he took out its anger of defeat on his comrades and Yazmyne. He eventually ran away, angry and ashamed. Bulbasaur accidentally angered a pair of Nidoking and Nidoqueen and Bulbasaur battled both of them at the same time and was horribly defeated, hurting his pride again. Yazmyne founds the defeated Bulbasaur who was trying to treat his wounds but was too weak to do so effectively. Bulbasaur growled at Yazmyne when she tried to treat him, but she forcibly treated him using Spinarak's String Shot and Butterfree's Confusion to keep in him place. Yazmyne convinced Bulbasaur to come back with her, but Bulbasaur only would have he defeated the Nidoqueen and Nidoking who defeated him. Yazmyne and Bulbasaur trained together and Bulbasaur learned Energy Ball in the process. Together with Staryu, Bulbasaur battled the two fully-evolved Pokemon. They still proved too strong, prompting Bulbasaur to evolve into Ivysaur to help win the battle. Following this victory, Ivysaur came across an Everstone, which he tucked into the flower on his back to prevent him from evolving again. In Stunning Creativity!, Yazmyne had her Pokemon try to make their own contest combination, in which Ivysaur used Razor Leaf and Vine Whip, but Yazmyne chose Staryu as the winner. In Playing Ninja!, Ivysaur was Yazmyne's second Pokemon in her Gym Battle against Janine. Ivysaur faced Janine's Koffing and struggled, not knowing any attacks to effectively counter Poison-Type Pokemon. Despite the setback, Ivysaur managed to weaken Koffing with Energy Ball before a subsequent Energy Ball, rendered it unable to battle. Upon defeat however, Koffing used Destiny Bond on Ivysaur, knocking him out too. For the HopHopHop Town Contest, Yazmyne had Ivysaur perform on the appeal stage. Ivysaur released a tornado of leaves with Razor Leaf and demonstrated his dexterity with his vine by then destroying the leaves in sparkles with Vine Whip. Ivysaur's appeal landed Yazmyne in the battle rounds. In Defeat's Glittering and Colorful Spores!, Yazmyne had intended to use Ivysaur in her Celedon City Gym Battle against Erika. When Yazmyne was down to her last Pokemon, Ivysaur expressed desire to battle for Yazmyne, but she chose Pidgeotto instead which angered the Seed Pokemon. After Yazmye lost the battle anyway, Ivysaur was very upset because Yazmyne did not trust him to win her, her fifth badge. Taking a respectable gap before challenging Erika to a rematch, Yazmyne and Ivysaur trained hard and in Forced Evolution!, Ivysaur helped Yazmyne defeat the Eevee Brothers to reclaim her stolen Staryu who had evolved into Starmie. In Over the Rainbow!, Ivysaur battled first in Yazmyne's rematch against Erika and he managed to defeat the leader's Tangrowth in a lengthy battle Ivysaur managed to defeat Tangrowth. Ivysaur then prepared to continue, but Erica called off the battle conceding defeat as the only Pokemon Yazmyne could not defeat was defeated. Thus, Erica granted Yazmyne her fifth badge, the Rainbow Badge. Ivysaur later helped Yazmyne capture an Elekid in Rambunctious Elekid when the latter was disrupting the Saffron City Railroad. Ivysaur's next major battle was in Crimson Lightning! as Yazmyne's first Pokemon during gym battle against Lt. Surge. At the beginning of the battle, Ivysaur took a direct hit with Thunderbolt, but he shrugged off the damage. Ivysaur kept his distance during the battle to avoid paralysis by Electabuzz's Static ability. Despite an Energy Ball and Razor Leaf, Electabuzz remained strong and attacked with Ice Punch. Ivysaur stopped Electabuzz in its tracks with Leech Seed before landing two more Energy Balls, which weakened Electabuzz's defenses. Ivysaur then defeated Electabuzz with Razor Leaf, but not before Electabuzz erected some defense with Light Screen. Ivysaur proceeded to battle Pachirisu, whose speed allowed it to halve Ivysaur's energy with the effects of Super Fang. Ivysaur was able to retaliate with Energy Ball, but Light Screen was protecting Pachirisu. The EleSquirrel Pokemon paralyzed Ivysaur with Nuzzle and followed up with Electro Ball. The speed effects of Electro Ball gave it the power to overcome Ivysaur's attempt to counter with Energy Ball and Ivysaur was defeated by the explosive, electrical attack. When Yazmyne was battling on the S.S. Anne in Battles on the Port Bough II!, she had Ivysaur battle a Sableye, defeating it with Energy Ball. In Yazmyne and Daniel's Third Rematch!, Ivysaur battled last in Yazmyne's battle against Daniel. It fought Daniel's Nuzleaf and used it's Sludge Bomb to land super-effective hits and knock out Nuzleaf with little difficulty. Ivysaur then fought Daniel's much tougher Tauros, who managed to endure Ivysaur's onslaught of Grass attacks and strike back with pure power. Ivysaur refused to give up, causing both Pokemon to knock each other out when Tauros' Wild Charge collided with Ivysaur's Energy Ball, resulting in a draw. In Do or Die Contest Version!, Ivysaur performed for Yazmyne in the battle rounds, defeating Allan's Murkrow in the final to earn Yazmyne her fifth and final ribbon, thus qualifying her for the Kanto Grand Festival. During the Kanto Grand Festival, Ivysaur performed during the first rounds of appeals in One His Wonder!. Ivysaur fired a Leech Seed into the ground. The seeds immediately grew into a multiple branched vines that Ivysaur controlled to become into a large tree. Ivysaur's performance advanced Yazmyne to the second appeal stage. Ivysaur then performed two in the battle rounds of the festival. In The Finalists' Curtain Call, Ivysaur joined Butterfree in advanced Yazmyne to the quarterfinals. Ivysaur then competed with Spritzee in the semifinals, against Savannah's Blastoise and Gengar. Ivysaur and Spritzee were in for a touch battle against their experienced opponents, but they managed to stay even with their adversaries with power, creativity, and trickery. Ivysaur and Gengar were knocked out midway through the battle when their Energy Ball and Charge Beam attacks collided at close range for an explosion. Due to Spritzee's efforts against Blastoise, however, Ivysaur still helped Yazmyne advance to the finals. In Sky Combat Mimicry!, Yazmyne entered Ivysaur as her last Pokemon in her fifth round 3-on-3 battle against Heather, facing the Sky Trainer's Mantine. Ivysaur was in for a tough battle as Mantine knew Wing Attack and Psybeam, attacks super-effective on Ivysaur. Ivysaur narrowly evaded both attacks and he landed a Leech Seed on Mantine to sap its energy. The effects were rather moot, for Mantine's Aqua Ring regularly replenished some of the damage Mantine took. Afer a fierce battle and clever strategy between Yazmyne and Heather, Ivysaur then used his vines to grab Mantine and slam it onto the ground. An explosive Energy Ball knocked out Mantine and won Ivysaur the battle to advance Yazmyne to the quarterfinals. In The Tournament Sunset!, Ivysaur battled as Yazmyne's final Pokemon in her quarterfinal match again Garrett. Ivydaur first faced Garrett's Ditto, who was transformed in the form of Yazmyne's Aerodactyl. Battling elusively, carefully, and aggressively, Ivysaur took only one hit from Ditto when struck with Iron Head. Ivysaur managed to recover with the effects of Leech Seed, which also prevented Ditto from flying. A subsequent Energy Ball won Ivysaur the battle. Ivysaur continued to face Garrett's Typhlosion. Despite the evolutionary and type disadvantage, Ivysaur was determined to give his all during the battle. In what felt like the match of their lives, Yazmyne and Ivyssaur pushed Garrett and Typhlosion with perfect use of Vine Whip and Razor Leaf to evade and smother Typhlosion's fire attacks while maintaining a consistent aggressive stance that impressed all of the onlookers. When Ivysaur took a Flamethrower and a Flame Charge, he activated the Overgrow ability for the first time. Ivysaur beat Typhlosion more and attempted to win with a much larger and powerful Energy Ball. However, Tyhplosion countered with Blast Burn to demolish the Energy Ball and capture Ivysaur in an explosion that rendered him unable to battle, thus losing the battle for Yazmyne. Riau Adventures Ivysaur suffered tremendous burns following his battle against Typhlosion, and while they would heal, it would take months before Ivysaur could return to battles and competition. As such, Yazmyne left Ivysaur home to heal with her parents as he she went to the Riau Region. The Orange Saga Ivysaur returned in Top Class Coordinating, tackling Yazmyne with love as he was fully healed from his burns. Elated, no matter where she went Yazmyne was certain to take Ivysaur with her to her next adventure. This would ultimately be the Orange Archipelago. They left with Eevee and Shelgon in The Orange Crew Awaits. When Ivysaur met Nick's Scyther Scyther again on the islands, their rivalry was quickly renewed. When Yazmyne's Orange League journey was horribly sidelined, she had to attend a trainer school with Nick. Between PokePark Attraction I and PokePark Attraction II, Ivysaur joined Yazmyne during the live action portion of her final exam, where they had to traverse the Tangelo Island Pokemon Park to return to the trainer school. Ivysaur used his vines to easily retrieve items and berries while also being also to safely guide Yazmyne across cliffs. They eventually got lost, and spent the night in a tree occupied by a Corphish. Ivysaur restrained the angry Corphish as he and Yazmyne went to sleep. The next day, Corphish guided Yazmyne and Ivysaur back to the school after they gave Corphish some berries. Yazmyne then had Ivysaur battle Corphish in order for her to capture him. Though Ivysaur's skills had dulled after being injured, he was able to defeat Corphish and allow Yazmyne to capture him. In By the Fireplace, Ivysaur acted as a comfort pet for Yazmyne who was reeling in from her fears of climbing the Navel Island Gym's Mountain. A bit later, in Outdoor Athletics, Ivysaur helped Yazmyne with her Navel Island Gym Battle. Ivysaur teamed with Electivire and Eevee during the second task of building a bobsled. Ivysaur used his sharp vines to smoothen and sharpen the ice after Eevee and Electivire shaped it. Yazmyne lost the task, finishing ninety minutes after Danny, but she still advanced to the racing round. Ivysaur then joined Shelgon and Spritzee during the bobsled race. Ivysaur's role was to use his Vine Whip and Razor Leaf to destroy anything in the sled's path. Ivysaur's vines assisted in steering and acting as a sling to lift the sled in the air to fly and launch the sled toward the finish line. Ivysaur's help won Yazmyne her second Orange League Badge. Ivysaur returned to the contest stage in an exhibition performance against Scyther in The Yanbera Exhibition on Mandarin Island North. Unlike their first encounter, Ivysaur proved rusty and lost to the Mantis Pokemon despite executing a new tactic to make-up the difference. Ivysaur was defeated by knockout. In The Masked Meadow Champion!, Yazmyne called on Ivysaur to battle a powerful wild Hawlucha. During their battle, Yazmyne used his superior skills to edge out Hawlucha and nearly defeated before they were attacked by wild Pokemon angry at Hawlucha. Ivysaur and Hawlucha later had a rematch and Hawlucha learned from her mistakes from her previous battle. She adjusted her strategy, but so did Yazmyne and Ivysaur, allowing him to defeat her. Yazmyne subsequently captured Hawlucha. During Yazmyne's official Trovita Island Gym Battle, Yazmyne has Ivysaur enter the Grass Test as her only Grass-Type Pokemon. The battle was had in Facing the Elemental Master!, and Ivysaur faced Rudy's Ferrothorn. Ivysaur struggled as his Grass-Type attacks had little effect on a Steel/Grass-Type Pokemon. In addition, Ferrothorn's Poison Barbs make the task more difficult. Ivysaur subsequently forced a power boost by consuming his own Energy Ball. Ivysaur overwhelmed Ferrothorn with ease, and Ferrothorn responded with an Explosion. Ivysaur defended himself with Leech Seed and survived the impact. Ferrothorn was knocked out, making Ivysaur the winner. In Beautifly and Me, Ivysaur played with Eevee and occasionally watched over Yazmyne's training of Beautifly. When an outraged beautifly attacked Yazmyne, Ivusaur attacked Beautifly in kind, nearly leading to a fight between him, Beautifly, Butterfree, and the Eevee. Yazmyne had Gastly put everyone to sleep with Hypnosis to stop the growing scene. In Pokemon Triple Trouble, Ivysaur participated in Yazmyne's Kumquat Island Gym Challenge against Luana. He joined Shelgon and Gastly in the Triple Battle Round, and they faced Luana's Mamoswine, Vanilluxe, and Beartic. The team of Ice-Type Pokemon completely overwhelmed Ivysaur and his teammates who were out of sync and could not battle effectively together. They were all knocked out, this losing the gym battle for Yazmyne. Yazmyne brought Ivysaur with her to Shamounti Island when she needed to take photographs of the Legendary Birds. Ivysaur assisted in the photograph of Articuno in Titan of Ice, teaming with Beautifly with home he previously squabbled. The two worked very well together to temporarily restrain Articuno and allow Yazmyne to photograph it. Ivyaur then helped with the photograph of Zapdos in Titan of Lightning by using Razor Leaf to disperse Zapdos' electrical attacks. During the remaining time on the islands, Ivysaur regularly trained with his old friend Butterfree as well as Beautifly, reestablishing their friendship and new bonds after they had all fought. Yazmyne hat her rematch against Luana in The Single Double Triple. Due to Ivysaur's teamwork with Beautifly, Yazmyne had them team together during the Double Battle challenge. They faced a Castform and Heatmor, and they used a Fire strategy. When Beautifly was pegged as the weakest link, Ivysaur was able to trap their opponents with Leech Seed. They proceeded to use a combination of Ominous Wind and Razor Leaf to deal heavy damage. Beautifly was still knocked out during the round, but Ivysaur defeated both of their opponents to win the battle. In Mega Rampage, Salamence Mega Evolved and rampaged. Ivysaur took by Yazmyne and protected her when one of Salamence's stray attacks nearly hit her. This incident damaged Salamance and Shelgon's relationship despite Yazmyne trying to convince Ivysaur that Salamence wasn't at fault. Luana directed Yazmyne and Nick to Ultima to teach Yazmyne and Salamence to control his nee Mega Evolution. They arrived to Ultima's private island in The Legend of Ultima, and Ultima immediately tested their strength. Salamence Mega Evolved to face Ultima's Feraligatr, who could no Mega Evolve. For a few moments, Salamence listened to Yazmyne, but he regressed into a rampage. Feraligatr knew how to handle even the strongest Mega Pokemon and defeated Mega Salamence. In The Blood Soaked Crescent, Yazmyne and Salamence began their Mega Evolution. When they attempted Mega Evolution without Ultima's command, Ivysaur joined the group in finding them. When they did, Ivysaur was especially horrified to see his trainer greviously injured from Salamence's attack during another rampage he had in Mega Evolution. Ivysaur attacked Salamence with multiple Energy Balls, telling him to leave and never come back. Salamence subsequently fled to another unknown island. Personality and Characteristics Venusaur has always been an anchor for Yazmyne even during his days as a Bulbasaur. He always took battles seriously and would act as the leader of Yazmyne's Pokemon. He was generally a serious Pokemon, but lightened up exceptionally during Contests. He developed a passion to perform after entering the Viridian Contest and convinced Yazmyne to become a Coordinatort. As Yazmyne's first Pokemon, he became a natural leader and is friendly with all of his teammates. He, though, must separate them with his vines when internal struggles come up. In addition, he had the habit of grabbing his teammates with his vines when it was time to treat their wounds, even if it stopped a battle, a bit to Yazmyne's dismay. Upon introduction as a Bulbasaur, Venusaur was a determined, serious Pokemon, who desired to win every match. His determination proved effective and powerful as he had not lost a match until until he fell to Miss Cleo's Gastly. His pride was so hurt that he ran away from Yazmyne to train and never lose again. He evolved during this time and Yazmyne had to coach Ivysaur on taking a loss, accepting it, and moving on by becoming stronger together. Ivysaur took these words to heart, but he was determined to be strong in his current form and never evolve into Venusaur by finding an Everstone and tucking it in his leaves, a secret he kept from Yazmyne for a long time. Years later, to protect his trainer and fellow Grass-Types, Ivysaur did not care about this pride and evolved into Venusaur. Venusaur was one of the few Pokemon who never desired Yazmyne's attention as he knew the two had a bond the other Pokemon would not overcome, something Yazmyne admitted to her parents as she said her Grass-Type was "special" and she would not even think of obtaining a new one. Their bond was later shown when Yazmyne was faced with the prospect of needing to release Venusaur to protect a large village of Grass-Type Pokemon. Yazmyne was vehemently against not traveling with her first Pokemon, but she gave in when seeing how much other Pokemon needed Venusaur more that she did though Yazmyne was unable to issue effective battle commands for a long time since she could no longer just call on her first Pokemon. Major Battles |-| Kanto = Moves Used Moves Improvised Related Articles Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Poison Pokémon